Vengeance
by ronko45
Summary: Espeon, lost her trainer, and in the midst of everything, finds herself in the middle of a fight between a vengeful hound and an arrougant Umbreon. Warning: light sex, but under M for safety...


Pokemon Story

I own nothing punk… nothing, huh, nothing punk. :)

Warning: There's a mild sex scene (hopefully it's mild) You can skip that part if you want, and risk not knowing what goes on, kinda, or just read it through. Just had to warn you… again.

Vengeance

-X-

Espeon ran through the thick forestry, stopping only to sniff the plants for any sign of an oran berry, or something of that sort. She stopped at a bush, and sniffed the leaves. The scent was that of an oran berry, and she jumped for joy. Her small mouth was only big enough for one oran, but anything would do for now, and plus, she could always come back.

Espeon raced back to her dying trainer with the speed he had trained her for. She remembered when she first met him. He was just a young boy, sitting under a shaded tree, surrounded by a plethora of berries which looked like it was being saved. She was a thin Eevee back then, ribs poking out under her leathery skin, as she wondered where her next meal was going to come from; she had been starving that day (being an abandoned Eevee did not help her to survive) and she was desperate to get some sort of sustenance, even if it meant stealing from this boy.

She knew he had food; it was right there, but never before has she seen him share with any of the pokemon surrounding him. He was a greedy little boy, and either way, she was going to get some food. She was crouching behind one of the plants that stood across from the boy and when she saw him go to sleep, she decided to act. Eevee stalked over quietly, as stealthily as a cat. Her breath was held as she moved in closer, just inches away from the closest berry: a tomato berry. She truly hated spicy foods, but she wasn't going to risk losing any form of food, no matter how much she hated it. Grabbing the spiked fruit in her mouth, she started retreating back to the open forest some feet away, yet as that vision was becoming clear, she felt a hand grab onto her leg.

Eevee yelped in fear and jumped up in reflex, the red fruit rolling away from her. She turned around and bit the hand holding her down. Her growing fangs punctured the boy's hand yet he still didn't pull away. The boy's green eyes locked onto her own and left her oblivious to the hand reaching for a pinap berry.

"I like this one better," he said with a smile as he placed it in front of her and retrieved one for himself as well. Eevee stared up at him, and took a bite out of the sweet fruit. It was at that moment that they became such great partners. The memory only fueled her desire of wanting to save him as she quickened her pace.

Espeon entered the dark cave, and expertly walked over to her trainer. He was pale (not that it was noticed in this darkness) and when he coughed, blood pooled into his mouth; his lungs were hurting. It took all of his strength to look at his beloved pokemon. He knew she had went out to look for some berries, and it warmed his heart to see how much she cared for him, but he knew he wasn't going to make it passed tonight. He brought his hand to her head, petting her gently, him coughing in the process. Espeon became alarmed and began to lick his face as if comforting him.

"Espeon…" he said his voice slow and low, "I'm glad I chose to feed you… out of all the pokemon. I just wanted you… to know that before… I…" He wasn't sure she understood him but she sat on his chest just staring at him with those eyes of hers. "I'm sorry…" he said finally as his hands that were petting her went limp. His chest's rising up and down motion had caused Espeon to feel tranquil, but when he stopped breathing, she became frantic. She licked his face again, trying to get him to wake up, but it was for naught… she knew he was gone. She just didn't want to accept it. She lay back down on his chest, digging her head into the crook of his neck as her whimpers filled the cavern.

It was nearly one o' clock in the morning when three pokemon walked past the cave. They were laughing at a joke one of them told, and when they passed the cave, they just barely heard a crying pokemon.

"Hey!" said Sudowoodo, "do you guys here that?" His voice was loud, and he was still talking amongst himself until Snubbull shushed him up.

"It sounds like a female pokemon mourning!" Snubbull said getting a grin on his face. They both looked at each other and proceeded to enter. The third pokemon remained outside; he had already had his share of pleasure, just moments ago actually, and he was kind of tired anyways. He decided to wait for his friends outside of the cave, as he laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Inside the cave, Espeon heard the sounds of intruders. She should've known to be quiet, but her sniffling still didn't cease. She didn't want to get up, so she stayed on the trainer's body until the other pokemon came to her.

"Hey! There she is! She's a beaute isn't she?" said Sudowoodo, "I can't wait to tap that!"

"Hey, I'm first. You had dibs on the other one." Espeon looked at the males with disgust, and tried to defend her territory; it was then that they finally saw the trainer. "Look at that. It's a tamed Espeon… I like them wild but I could deal…" said Snubbull as he advanced toward her. She stood up and stood in front of him, tail straight up in defense. Her teeth were bared.

"Looks like she means business… I do love a good fight." Sudowoodo started toward her, trying to go for a water gun, but Espeon hardly regarded him. She had fought lots of trainers, and different pokemon, including other Sudowoodo. She could've even left the cave with her speed if she wanted to, but she wanted to fight; she couldn't leave her trainer's body behind. Her eyes concentrated on the tree pokemon and attacked him with a Psychic, followed by a Psybeam. The girl was no pushover, and she had him down, already going for the Snubbull.

Snubbull looked down at his friend for just a moment before he felt the tips of Espeon's tails smack him across the cave. He stood up one more time, attempting to go at her once more, when she hit him with a Quick Attack and sent him flying out of the cave, into the sleeping Umbreon.

The Umbreon woke up instantly as the body collided with him. "What the hell?" he said sharply, pushing Snubbull off.

"That girl… she's strong. You have to do something…"

"Why should I…?" and as he said this, Sudowoodo was flown out of the cave. Umbreon had a smile on his face when she exited the cave. He walked up to the lavender pokemon. "I don't like what you did to my friends…"

"Those idiots were for you? Keep a tighter leash on them next time." Espeon turned to re-enter the cave but Umbreon was already in her way. "How did you…?"

"I think you owe me for hurting my friends."

"I owe you nothing, now get out of my way." She used Psychic and tried to move the male out of her way, but he quickly countered with another Faint Attack. She tried to move, as she saw him prepare for another attack, but she just couldn't. He used Assurance, and the doubled damage caused her to fall onto her stomach, down and out.

Snubbull and Sudowoodo (who was now conscious) walked up to her and prepared to take her for their own. Umbreon stopped them. "Don't. Take her with us," he said as he started walking away.

"You didn't even want her before though…" complained Sudowoodo, earning a dark glare from Umbreon. "Okay, okay, were coming." Following behind Umbreon, they dragged the weakened psychic pokemon away into the dark forest.

The shack was in relatively good shape when Umbreon had first found it. He didn't know exactly where he was headed, but he needed somewhere to stay for the night. When he entered the shack, he found that it was already occupied, but that didn't stop him from waltzing in like he owned the place.

The pokemon already inside looked at him like he was crazy, and started to walk over to him. "Get out of my way. I'm just looking for somewhere dry to sleep," said the irritated Umbreon.

"Go look somewhere else before we make you. You're not welcome here." The pokemon cheered but Umbreon paid no heed to them; he continued walking until he spotted an unoccupied corner and lay down. "Hey, I was talking to you!" said the Parasect.

"I'm just trying to get some sleep; I'll be out by morning."

"I don't care…" Parasect fell to the floor and Umbreon turned to the others. Gasps filled the room.

"Does anyone else want to join him?" Umbreon yelled. Snubbull and Sudowoodo watched in amazement as this young Umbreon took on one of the toughest members in the gang. They started to tell the others it was hopeless, that the Umbreon would win, but no one listened to them. Soon it was an all out battle, and even the two mentioned before helped the Umbreon fight.

Umbreon's breath got heavier and heavier as the last pokemon was down. He wanted to get a good rest now but that'd been too easy wouldn't it? The bossman, the big Kahuna, walked up to Umbreon. "You think you can come up in here and give me and my boys some trouble?" He turned to the dog and the tree, "and you two, you betray me after everything I've done for you?"

"If you're gonna fight already then just do it." The Houndoom growled menacingly, but it did nothing except make the bystanders quiver. Umbreon got into stance, and pounced onto Houndoom. He grabbed him by the neck and grappled him down. He told the Houndoom to leave, to let him get some peaceful sleep, but the fire hound wanted to have things done his way. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Umbreon squeezed his jaw closed. The Houndoom's neck cracked under the pressure, and the viscous red fluid dripped down his chin. He licked his lips, and looked at the others. Some of the gang had already left once their boss had touched the ground.

"That was awesome!" whispered Sudowoodo to Snubbull as they watched Umbreon lay in the corner. Sudowoodo was still blabbering about how awesome Umbreon was when the pokemon stared at them evilly. Snubbull shushed the tree and they stood across from Umbreon. Overtime, Umbreon warmed up to them and to this day they have become good friends.

Espeon woke up in the dark shack and was relieved to find out that she was feeling better. She reprimanded herself for being as weak as she was… she was a trained pokemon who couldn't beat a wild pokemon. The Espeon looked around the abandoned place and looked for an exit. She saw two doors and one window. She wasn't going to go to the door, in case they were waiting for her behind it, so she crept over to the window and saw nothing. She lifted the window as best as she could, and squeezed herself through the tiny opening. She continued to struggle through the window, until she felt it fall onto her, and that's when she heard Umbreon chuckle.

Umbreon walked up behind her, and started admiring her body. "I must say, I knew you looked good when I saw you, but I didn't know it was this good…" He walked up to her and licked her backside. She shuddered; he continued talking. "You like that don't you?"

"Let me go."

"I don't think so…" Umbreon grabbed the side of her butt and readied himself to enter her. Espeon knew what he was going to do, and cried out. Umbreon entered the girl, but stopped when he felt a barrier. "What do we have here?" laughed Umbreon. He pushed in a little more, still getting resistance. "I'll take care of that." Espeon braced herself as she felt the foreign organ push onto her hymen. Umbreon pushed in roughly. Espeon took in a deep breath as the pain filled her whole entire being. Tears ran down her eyes, as she braced for more pain. Umbreon was not at all gentle with the first timer, because as soon as her hymen ripped, he thrust in hard and without remorse. It hurt so bad to her, that she welcomed the lubricating affect the blood had.

Umbreon pushed in harder and harder, filling his whole entire length with Espeon's body. She didn't know why, but her body was telling her to enjoy the sensations she was feeling. She moaned loudly, spittle spilling from her mouth as she did. Her breathing had gotten heavier and soon she felt at her peak. She released onto the male. Not soon after, he did too, seed spilling and warming her insides. Umbreon took himself out of her, and opened the window. Espeon was too worn, and dropped to the ground, curling into a ball under the pane. "That was sweet, Espeon."

Espeon awoke once again with the same pain she had felt before. Her ass was hurting like hell, but that didn't stop her from trying to leave again. She couldn't smell Umbreon anywhere around her, save for the smell of him that was on her, and she knew she was truly alone this time. She walked to the front door and hurried off to the forest cover. She made it out of the shack, and she was finally free again. "Hey, aren't you gonna stop her?" asked Snubbull as they returned to the shack. They had just arrived to see her exit through the front door.

"No, not yet, let's let her get a good head start…" said Umbreon as he walked inside.

Espeon didn't let the pain impede her running, because she kept it up until she was sure she was away from the Umbreon. Her breathing was heavy, as she walked near a small puddle, and took a drink of the crisp water. Upon finishing her drink, she looked at her surroundings. She had never been so deep inside of a forest before, and it spooked her a bit, not knowing what was going on.

Espeon knew that the sun was still blazing high in the sky, but because of the canopy the forest provided, it was dark, only little slivers of light hitting the ground. She walked forward, not really having a destination, more like finding where you're going when you get there. Pokemon littered the tops of the trees, hiding when she walked by and when she passed them, they would come back out, watching her again.

The whole walk was silent, and not just because she had no one to talk to. The pokemon were scared of something, that much she could tell, and it wasn't until she was stopped that she knew exactly why. In front of the Espeon was a Houndour, and he looked mean. He took a step further, sniffing her, and then another, taking yet another whiff.

"What…?" she started to say, but Houndour got to her first.

"You and that Umbreon. I will kill him. If you don't want to die, I suggest you take me to him right now." Espeon was confused. What was he talking about?

"What? I'm not going back there."

"Did you hear what I said? I said, take me to Umbreon."

"No," Espeon said. "As much as I hate him, and want to see you do whatever you want to do to him, I can't. I'm getting out of here, and I suggest that _you _get yourself to him if that's what you want." The pokemon surrounding them had all ooed, and Houndour sent them a dangerous look.

"You defied the wrong Houndour woman, get her." In seconds, the pokemon who had been watching her from the treetops, jumped to the ground, surrounding her. They were all in a fighting stance, and she was ready. Even though she was tired from running, and from the night before when Umbreon had his way with her, she still wanted to beat all their asses, and then some. She counted over thirty, and that could only mean that Houndour was a strong boss if he had that many followers.

The first three threw attacks at her, and she dodged easily, almost without thinking. It was when the others started to come after that she started to have problems. She couldn't take them all, and she tried to keep dodging, but she couldn't. In all this time, since Espeon had been abandoned by her first trainer, she had never thought of her until now. She remembered her trainer telling her that there was no point in battling if you knew you couldn't win. Back then Espeon had hated that idea, loving the thrill of battles, but at this moment in time, she thought that that idea was the very thing that could save her.

She moved back as the pokemon continued to attack her. She was still surrounded, and she was on a mission: a mission to run away from the boss, away from the forest. Too many bad things had happened to her here, and she wanted to get rid of the memories. She jumped back, as a Seedot jumped in front of her, and she took that as her chance to jump on its back, bringing her behind the Houndour watching them, and allowing her to run deeper into the forest. Maybe she wasn't able to leave just yet, but at least she was away from anybody who wanted to kill her.

The moon soon replaced the sun as the sky darkened, darkening the area around the wandering Espeon. The trees moved with the wind as it circled around the creature, making her shiver. She moved slowly, watching the shadows on the ground, listening to sounds of the night. She walked up to a small hole inside of a dying tree, and tucked herself in tightly. She hated to be alone, the feeling of abandonment just kept returning to her every time she was, and it saddened her to no extent. Laying her head onto her paws, she fell into a much troubled sleep.

"Umbreon? Are you okay?" Sudowoodo watched as the black creature ate the small mammalian pokemon. He only ate them when he wanted to clear his head. Umbreon didn't say a word; he continued to eat the small animal, the sound of cracking bones breaking the silence. "I think he's mad or something?" said Sudowoodo to Snubbull.

"He's been like this since Espeon left. I think he really likes her…" They both looked at him. Even though he didn't look it, they could tell. "Boss, why don't you go see if she's okay…? If you want, we can do it…"

"Shut the hell up okay! I told you, she will be back. Once she finds out just how bad the forest really is…" He looked at the both of them, making sure they understood, but in fact it was he wanted to make sure _he_ understood. He knew Espeon, what he picked up from her anyways. She was a strong and magnificent being, and she would burn in hell before she came back to him to keep her from the dangers of the forests. He stood up, licking the blood clean off his face. "I'm going out."

Throughout the night, Espeon had stayed awake, watching out for any more "interruptions". Once while she was asleep, a wandering Stantler came to her, just watching as she slept there. She had known because she woke up when he walked closer to her, still not saying a word. Espeon didn't want to start anything, but the longer the strange pokemon stood there, the more she wanted to yell and scream at him. Finally when she got up, and bared her small fangs, did he leave. From that point on, she was fully awake, alert to every sound and every movement beside her.

Going out of her small little pad, Espeon walked no farther than two steps when she heard a small rustling and a small chuckle. She knew who it was. She turned around slowly and looked the male in the eyes. "You're still alive huh?" he said arrogantly.

"What do you want?" Espeon was backed up to the tree, as Umbreon walked closer to her. He looked bad, tired and worried almost.

"I wanted to see if you had died yet. I knew you left, but I never thought that'd you last in the forest, especially being a tamed beauty." He laughed. It was filled with what Espeon thought to be relief maybe? She looked at the male and went back to her little shelter, staring at him while he stared back at her.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Can you now?"

"And besides, you shouldn't be worrying about me; you should be worrying about yourself. There was a Houndour looking for you, and he seemed pretty pissed."

"Let him come. It's not like I can't take him anyways." Umbreon laughed, a loud and full laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

"Keep it down," warned Espeon, but the damage was already done. A Nuzleaf had already spotted the two, and was already on his way to tell his master.

The next morning, Espeon and Umbreon walked under the cover of the trees, toward a small pond. Espeon had wondered why Umbreon had followed her, but more importantly why she said nothing to him about it. She walked up to the small body of water and jumped in. The heat had been killing her since she got up this morning and the feel of the cool water on her skin made everything better. She caught Umbreon watching her, watching with such awe, that she couldn't help but to blush. She jumped out, shook herself dry, and started off in the opposite direction.

Upon getting up to follow the purple pokemon, Umbreon saw a Krabby jump out and step in front of her. The Krabby eyed her, daring her to come closer to him, and when she did, another came out. Soon, it wasn't only Krabby, there were a myriad of other Pokemon starting to surround the both of them now, and they knew who they belonged to. Houndour walked out of the foliage that was around them and laughed.

"Well well well Umbreon, I knew you'd show up eventually."

"Really? I didn't even know that'd I'd show up."

"Laugh it up all you want, but I am still going to get you back for what you did to my father."

"What? that sorry sack of ass that was the gang's leader back in the day? What good will that do?"

"You killed him, and now I'm going to kill you."

"I tried to warn him… if he didn't listen, that wasn't my problem." Houndour clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his anger, but it was radiating from him like heat from a furnace.

"I've had it from you!" raged Houndour. "All of you, finish them." The pokemon surrounded the two psychic types. Espeon watched wide-eyed as the pokemon advanced on her as well.

"What the hell?" she said to the lava dog, "I have nothing to do with this." Houndour ignored the female and watched as the attacks commenced. The Krabby went after Espeon first, trying to get her in a Vice Grip and others shooting mud at her. She jumped back, Umbreon taking her place where the attacks targeted. "I don't need your help Umbreon, but you will need mine. Nobody should die like this. Take Houdour, I'll get the others."

The purple pokemon looked at her adversaries sidling before her. She eyed them, and then let out a Quick Attack, and Psybeam. The wave hit the first couple, dropping them to the ground, while the Quick Attack allowed her to hit them before they knew where she was. She smiled as they edged closer.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Umbreon said to the enraged hound.

"I don't really care if I can. You need to die." Houndour jumped up onto his hind legs, bringing them onto Umbreon's back. Umbreon couldn't dodge. He felt the paw slam down onto his lower back. Houndour's flamethrower rushed out of his mouth only seconds after singeing Umbreon as he rolled away.

Umbreon threw out his own attacks, using a Confuse Ray at the dog. Houndour jumped away. As Houndour was still on his feet, Umbreon followed after him with a Feint Attack and hit him with an Assurance right after that. The punch packed was doubled and Houndour, who was thrown to the ground beside the fighting female psychic Pokemon, was looking cross.

On Espeon's side, the Krabby were being taken down. She was losing energy, and she had no time to use Morning Sun; they were on her too fast. She stopped her attacks for a second, breathing getting heavy, legs getting heavier. Like an arrayed army, the Krabby moved in lines toward her. She still couldn't do anything to defend; she was only dodging. As the Krabby advanced, Houndour was thrown into her path, courtesy of Umbreon.

"Hey you alright?" Espeon nodded. "Take him, or leave him, but whatever you decide, leave us out of it." The Krabby looked from the three before them. Espeon looking exhausted, Houndour hoping that they could hurry up and finish the enemies, and Umbreon, who had on such a scary face, that they left Houndour on the ground. The lava dog howled to the sky, grabbing the close Espeon, and threatening her with an Inferno.

"You let her go right now." Umbreon's voice had gotten low and dangerous.

"You didn't give my father a choice, so I don't think I'll give you one."

"This had nothing to do with her. Leave her out of it."

"No." Espeon watched with stark bewilderment as Umbreon demanded her emancipation. She was happy about that, but her trainer had not raised her to be a damsel in distress. Finally able to take a breath, the Espeon finally used Morning Sun, restoring her to original power. Now she was ready to go, and she was going to let Houndour have it.

"I'm not letting anyone…"

"I beg to differ." Espeon used her tails to whip the hound to let her go. Once she was free she took her place beside Umbreon.

"You can go now you know; I can't be watching you all the time."

"I think helping you beat this guy would be my pleasure."

"It's great having you by my side you know that." The smile that was plastered on the male's face as he spoke those words for some reason had her smiling too.

Houndour had completely lost it by now. His posse had deserted him, leaving him to fight this battle alone. He was still fixated on avenging his father and nothing was going to get in the way of that, no matter what he had to do to get it done. His Inferno had erupted from his heating body, encompassing the grassy surroundings. Flames came up, burning the grass to ash and then looking for something else to devour; the three were stuck in the middle of the circle with an enraged and crazed dog. Espeon noticed that the Umbreon was getting weak. She touched her tail to him and used her Morning Sun. "Thanks," he said looking at her longer than she wanted. Houndour let out a howl and the match began.

Umbreon ran forward, Espeon on his tail as they both double teamed and used Confuse Ray and Psybeam, respectively. They jumped down behind Houndour but he wasn't there. The Confuse Ray had missed, but what about the Psybeam? Houndour smiled. "You must not know huh woman… psychic types don't work on me, but dark types hurt you worse!" He ran to her, a Crunch already forming, but Umbeon had pushed himself in the way of the blow. Espeon was dazed about the whole ordeal but didn't take a minute to think about it. As soon as the screech of pain came from Umbreon's mouth, she had already hit Houndour with a Tail Whip… there wasn't much else she could do with most of her attacks being Psychic types.

Umbreon was let go, as the incessant whips of Espeon's tail hit him over and over. He hadn't looked far before throwing a flamethrower and making her jump back a few more feet, closer to the closing walls of the flame circle. Houndnour chuckled deeply, walking slowly, stalking his prey. She was trapped between him and flames; she was so close to them that her fur started to singe.

"Say goodbye to your woman, or better yet," he laughed, "don't say bye at all!" He ran full speed and hit her dead on in her chest. She gasped, pain filling her as she was thrown up into the air. She twisted into the air, but couldn't find a place to fall… she was right over the flames. Umbreon yelled to her, trying to get over to her, but he was too weak, too spent on fighting Houndour.

The lava Pokemon looked back at his distressed foe, watching the horror fill his eyes as his companion fell straight into the flames of retribution. Umbreon knew he had only enough strength for one more attack; the heat was wearing him down as fast as keeping up with Houndour was. He faced the dog, who was readying himself to attack, but Umbreon went with a different approach.

Espeon looked down into the flames, hoping for a way to get herself out, but there wasn't, she could do nothing at this point. She thought about her trainer and hoped that she would be able to see him wherever she went. It was the end for her, and she had accepted it. The heat from the flames grew on her skin and she closed her eyes waiting to be taken to her trainer.

Umbreon ran up to Houndour. He braced, but for naught; the psychic creature had used his Feint Attack to push Espeon from the fire. She had felt the dull thud of something, and was pushed onto the other side, with minimal burns, but Umbreon wasn't as lucky. He fell straight into the source and Espeon could only see the smile of an Umbreon who had fulfilled what he wanted to do.

Houndour scoffed at the male's bravery. "I'm not letting you die that easily." The hound pulled the psychic out of the fiery inferno and laid him in front of him. His skin was caught on fire, the flames eating at his fur, searing his flesh. Espeon was still screaming on the other side; her voice saddened from the apparent loss. Dust covered Umbreon's black skin as he rolled around on the hot ground, subduing the raging flames on his body.

"You're done for… you'll pay for what you did to my father."

Sudowoodo walked into the area, looking around for his friend. He turned to Snubull. "Look!" They saw Espeon on the ground, crying cascades of tears for some reason. They walked to her, petting her on the back, asking her what was going on.

"Houndour," she simply said. She got up and turned to the pokemon before her. "You guys are willing to do anything for Umbreon right?" The light that shined within the two's eyes as they thought up their response gave Espeon the confidence to enact her plan.

"Is there something wrong with Umbreon? He was really worried about you…" said Sudowoodo.

"Yeah," added Snubbull, "where is he anyways?"

Espeon ran over to the pond and beckoned Sudowoodo over. "What can you use that's water-based? Something stronger than Water Gun."

"Well," Sudowoodo brought his hands to his chin, thinking hard.

"We don't have much time…"

"Hey," yelled Snubbull hitting his hands together, "what about that HM you stole from those trainers that one time? I'm pretty sure you used it."

"Oh yeah," spoke Sudowoodo with a smile, "I can use Surf."

"Good, take out that wall of flames, and do it quickly. You," she pointed to Snubbull, "you need to come with me. As soon as Sudowoodo clears the fire, you go in and attack him. I'll take Umbreon and get him somewhere safe."

"To do all this for someone who did so much to you…" Espeon blushed and looked away.

"Just focus, Sudowoodo is ready."

Sudowoodo stood in front of the pond and like he was a maestro, he conducted the water over him and onto the flames. The intense heat created smoke with the cool pond water, and that vapor quickly filled the air. The deluge was still flowing, and Houndour had to jump far away in order to get away undamaged. The water felt great to Umbreon's burning skin. He looked in front of him and sensed two figures coming toward him; he wasn't able to see much of anything right now.

Espeon walked up to him, and Snubbull, with a light nod, left him to fight the lava dog. "Where's he…" said Umbreon struggling to get up.

"He's going to let us leave. Don't worry, he'll be alright. Espeon grabbed Umbreon and dragged him on the charred earth and into the forest to get out of Houdour's way.

"Heal me…" Umbreon said struggling with every word. Espeon would have tried that first, but she knew it was useless. He needed medical care, not just healing.

"I can't…"

"Espeon!" he yelled, "heal me!" Espeon dropped him and placed her tail on his head. The cool sensation of invigoration and healing swept through him, but his scars and the pain that went with those scars were still present.

"I tried to tell you Umbreon, I can't heal you fully. You need to go get some medicine." Sudowoodo walked up to the duo, looking anxiously between them and the two fighting dogs.

"You guys need to get out of here. Houndour will be through with Snubbull soon."

"I'm going to fight. I can't let him get away with this."

Sudowoodo laughed and looked at Snubbull. "Umbreon just go with her. For the first time, if you stay here, you'll be the burden, and plus, this is the least we can do for you. Enjoy your girl and live for the three of us… because the way things are going, none of are going to make it back." The last bit was only heard by the Umbreon, and he called desperately for his friends to let him fight. Sudowoodo turned and walked over to Snubbull, joining in the fight.

"I can't just leave them." They were into the forest already, but the sounds and the roars of the pokemon were still heard as if it were not only ten feet behind them. Espeon stared at Umbreon.

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?"

"… I just can't let them fight by themselves."

"Good thing I wasn't going to let them. I just had to get you away from there."

"What do you mean? You can't fight! More than anything, you'll be getting in their way."

Espeon looked at Umbreon again, her purple eyes staring deep into his. "I may not be able to hit him with my Psychic, but I can still fight. I wouldn't abandon my trainer, so I wouldn't abandon someone who was an ally in battle."

"Espeon…"

"Just sit tight Umbreon. Leave everything to me." Espeon raced back to the pond area and joined in the one sided battle.

Snubbull hit the ground just as she jumped up and hit the hound with a repeated tail whip. Houndour fell to the floor, allowing for Sudowoodo to use his Rock Tomb. The giant boulders flew into Houndour's path. He jumped up quickly, moving with amazing swiftness for one as hurt as him, but even so, he couldn't dodge them all. He fell back to the darkened earth as the boulder hit him straight on his back; he felt his spine shift and he fell to the floor, looking up at the three Pokemon.

Umbreon hadn't heard anymore sounds coming from the direction the others were fighting and he was worried. How dare they take on this dangerous Pokemon, when it was his fault in the first place. He limped back to the pond area, dragging the dirt and pieces of grass behind him. He saw Snubbull walk up to the downed Houndour. Umbreon was wondering how they had managed to defeat him.

Snubbull stood in front of the lava Pokemon and used his Thunderfang, biting down hard on the hound. The large voltage coursed through his body, causing him to scream out loudly. He lifted his head but only a little bit; he was really worn out. Soon enough, Sudowoodo came up to him.

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt Umbreon or Espeon ever again…" Sudowoodo had a huge flowing wave of water behind him and he was aiming it at the defeated dog. Umbreon saw this and yelled out. The deluge fell behind the tree, away from the lava dog, as all looked to the dark psychic Pokemon.

"Leave him alone, I'll talk to him." Umbreon limped over and told Houndour blatantly. "I truly did give your dad a chance to survive, and I'm giving it to you too. We are going to let you go okay… it's sad to see you like this." Espeon went to Umbreon, admiring the way he handled the situation so maturely. Snubbull and Sudowoodo walked up to their companions and together, the four of them walked away from the beaten lava hound.

Houndour watched as the Pokemon sauntered away from him. He felt the eyes of his Pokemon followers watching him as he lay there. He couldn't have it like this! His dad died bravely, fighting 'til the bitter end and here he is lying on the ground like a dead animal. Well, too bad for them, he wasn't dead yet. Houndour struggled to get up, pushing his hurting muscles to their ultimate limits as he stood tall. He felt he had one good attack on them and he was going to make it last. There was no way they were going to get the better of him, not the son of one of the most feared Pokemon bosses in the forest!

Umbreon was trying with all his might to walk alone, but he just couldn't do it. He leaned on Espeon for a little help but the look of enjoyment the dark Eeveelution had on his face when he leaned on her caused her to push him off. Sudowoodo caught him and started to laugh. An air of peace and comfort fell over the Pokemon and they enjoyed it for the short while they had it. Almost as soon as the laughing began, Sudowoodo began to cough.

"Just had to laugh didn't you…" taunted Snubbull but he soon saw that choking on a little spit wasn't the problem. There was a dark gas in the air and it filled their senses immediately. Snubbull began to cough and then the other two. They tried to hold in theiri breath but their bodies were already trying to reject the armful substance. Umbreon looked around the best he could for Espeon. He saw a dark shadow and walked over to it.

"I'm alright. Are the others okay?" Umbreon wasn't worried about them. He just wanted Espeon to be safe, yet he didn't say anything. If anything, she was about to protect him. Another dark figure came from the already dark smog and the dark Pokemon braced himself, expecting him to be the main course.

Houndour saw the bundle of bodies in the smog; he felt them stiffen when he made himself visible. Up in front of him, he could make out the dark body of Umbreon and even with how much he had wanted to destroy the male, he didn't… he'd have to wait until after he went after his precious female. Houndour jumped, with much pain, into the path of the Espeon. Her speed was useless if she was too much in surprise to move. In a split second, she felt the warm breath of the lava dog on her neck and soon the cover of the smog was gone; she was exposed as a hostage to Umbreon and his friends.

"Let her go Houndour."

"Never!" he yelled out, still keeping a firm grip onto the Espeon's neck. He could feel the blood rush through her body as her veins pulsed hard. "I'm going to end this once and for all."

Espeon tried to move her tails to hit him, but that would've done no good. The way he had her in his grasps would mean certain death if she tried anything. She began to think about her trainer again and tears started to fall from her eyes. She missed him, she thought, she wouldn't have been going through all this mess if he had been alive.

"Espeon don't worry, I'll get you free." The sound of his reassuring voice stopped her tears. It reminded her of her of her trainer as well, all the times when she had lost battle after battle. He would talk confidence and reassurance into her until she was ready to take on the next battles. Her eyes met Umbreon and she let him reassure her.

"I'm taking you on that offer," she replied with a rueful smile.

"Stop talking, I'm going to kill her!" Houndour stared straight at Umbreon, daggers thrown into his path.

"You won't have the guts to kill her. You're not like your dad so stop trying to act like it." Umbreon was now sitting down. He was still hurting, but he saw the faith that Espeon had put in him; he wasn't going to fail her.

"Shut up! What do you know?" Umbreon laughed and then finally as Houndour lost it, opening his eyes wide to administer the killing blow to the psychic, a Water Gun was shot into his mouth. "What the…" he said as he coughed the remaining droplets out. Right behind the effective water attack, Snubbull followed with a Payback. The Houndour rolled into a tree, spine hitting the trunk dead on. Blood pooled into the dog's path, but they weren't done with him, not by a long shot.

Sudowoodo finished his attack with Surf, while Snubbull followed one more time with Payback. Espeon thought it was too gruesome to do to any Pokemon, no matter how bad they were, so that just left Umbreon. He walked over haughtily and with one look of disgust and remorseless eyes, he finished the Houndour off with Assurance. Houndour didn't get up, or even attempt to get up… he was done for…

Espeon said her thanks to the two waiting outside as she entered the cave. Her trainers body was still there, still untouched, much to her relief. She walked up to the lifeless body, nuzzling her head onto the arm of his shoulder. Small tears were wept, but she knew it was time for her old life to be forgotten. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered her past and as she walked out of the cave, she heard a small thump. Espeon jumped slightly, but turned back around to see what had made that sound. She saw nothing, but still went to check it out. Her trainer's body stood between her and the other side of the cave. She went around the obstacle and then when she saw what had made the noise, she shed even more tears. A whole pile of berries stood beside her trainer, and what made it even more emotional was the fact that these were all the fruit that he had with him the day she chose to steal the tomato berry. Snubbull and Sudowoodo shrugged as she picked up the tomato berry and walked out after one last look at her trainer.

Umbreon didn't know what time he had awoken, but whatever time it was he just knew it had been a long long time. It felt as if he hadn't even been in that fight just hours ago; that's how refreshed he felt. Looking around the room he saw the different berries, some of them mixed with different berries, others made into some type of paste, others even weirder concoctions. "What happened here?"

"Espeon. She found all these berries where her trainer was… it was pretty freaky actually," answered Snubbull. "She's outside with Sudowoodo if you need her." Umbreon nodded and went outside to the small makeshift pond that stood outside of the shack. Espeon and Sudowoodo had really gotten close, and she seemed like she was having fun. Umbreon didn't want to keep her cooped up anymore. After all that she did for him, he didn't want to do that to her.

Sudowoodo saw the male approaching and after a very sorry excuse as to why he had to leave Espeon, Umbreon went up to her. "I'm not going to keep you here anymore!" he all but whispered.

"What?" asked Espeon.

"I said…"

"Oh I know what you said." She got out of the water, her fur glistening in the sunlight. Umbreon couldn't take his eyes off her. "I just can't believe it."

"What do you mean?" he said defensively.

"I can't believe you thought I stayed around because you made me!"

"I did… didn't I?" His own question caused him to rethink what he had previously said. "Then why are you staying?"

Espeon turned around, walking as if truly thinking of all the reasons to stay. When she turned around there was a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I guess I'd be too worried about you getting you ass kicked. If I'm not here to save you, who will be?" Umbreon had his mouth open wide. He smirked and tackled the girl into the small pond. "I see you're feeling better…" She smiled and liked his face.

"Yeah," he said, returning the gesture. "All thanks to you…"

-X-

A/N: Wow! I'm so glad this is done. I know, kind of low on the romance, even though that's my thing, but hey whatever. I know some of you may be wondering why the sex-ish scene was there, but I put it in because Houndour had to have a way to smell Umbreon on Espeon on that one part. (Otherwise it would've went down like this: "Hey," he sniffs her, "okay you're good to go.) Nothing exciting would've happened and none of the rest of the story would've occurred! Also, I'm sorry about the ending. Not the Houndour dying part, the end end, the last sentence end. It is so… [I'm unable to put it into words.] But yes, people, thanks for taking the time to read this…. {If you even read it…} and hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
